Family
by LetMeBeFree12
Summary: Updated - "Haytham finds his son dying in the middle of the forest, he decides to help him and in the mists of it all he realizes how much his son is loved." Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey... ****Hope you like this, it took me a while. But I finally got there...**

**This is set from Assassin's Creed 3. - (2013) - I have finally finished the game.**

**"Haytham finds his son dying in the middle of the forest, he decides to help him and in the mists of it all he realizes how much his son is loved." Please R&R.**

**This is a One-shot for now, but I might add another chapter later on, but I don't know. yet.. **

**Okay, about four hour ago I woke to find there were reviews! And I was like YAY! But some of them weren't so good, which is FINE. Thank you, so after about... so many hours later, I give you the improved one... - (This was over a year ago now. But it stilled helped me a lot) - So, I owe them one. (Names are mentioned at the end of this story). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed at all...**

**Update! (6/7/2013) This story has been checked. Spelling, punctuation, ect... **

**Enjoy!**

**LMBF12.**

**Family**

* * *

I walked further into the forest, the snow was deep and the wind was sharp. It burnt my skin; and I hated it! I was a Templar, I was used to luxury and I was used to the warmth, but the Assassin's lived out here. Out here in the forest all year round. Their brotherhood had grown stronger out here since my son 'Connor' had taken over. He was an amazing fighter, most of 'my' men and a lot of others had under estimated him...but they ended up being dead very quickly.

I had started to feel guilty ever since Connor had told me of his mother's death. He had himself convinced that I had given Lee the order to attack... I didn't know what to say; when he told me he 'was all out of forgiveness' I had never felt so guilty in my life. I didn't show it of course. I just stood there looking proud and pretend that I was unaffected by his little outburst. I rolled my eyes at my own thoughts. I just carried on walking in some direction; I was supposed to meet Lee in an hour, I just kept walking in the direction of Boston.

After about ten minutes I heard a gun shot, I ran towards the sound.

...And there he was lying in the snow... Connor, clutching the wound in the side of his chest, hard. The blood ran fast though his fingers and he was moaning in agony. His other hand was holding on to something: a letter. He held it as though it was his lifeline. His breathing was all off; his robes were ripped in some places. I didn't get it, how could my son be so badly injured? He was a master assassin; he was one of the best. He was the best out off the two hundred men under his command, he had been growing his order over the last couple of mouths and he was doing quite well at it. He was an assassin, he was a husband, and he was a father.

He was my son... and even though I was supposed to hate him, I knew his family loved him, I loved him in my own way. I had loved his mother once upon a time. I decided to help him, even if it would be looked down upon by the others, to tell you the truth there weren't very many 'others' left, Connor had killed them all just like he said he would, Lee would be next and then it would be me...

I walked around him and put my arms around his chest and pulled him up. I started to drag him towards the Assassins' stronghold. Lee would have to wait...

It took me about an hour to drag him all the way and by the time I had got him there he was pale, too pale. His eyes had no colour. He was dying. I knocked on the door, hard and in no time at all one of the assassin's answered it, and he looked shocked to see me AND to be honest I didn't blame him. But there were more important things to worry about: my son.

I gestured to my him, the assassin looked were I was pointing and as soon as he saw his master he rushed to his side calling for help. It came, two seconds after that he was rushed inside. They let me come in, but I had to give them my weapons. This time, I didn't argue and they seemed grateful, and even a little sympatric towards me. I walked in to see his wife and daughter were already by his side.

The difference between me and my son: His family loved him...

...My son did not love me.

* * *

**A/N: I have gone though it to what it seems to be the best of my abilities, I would like to thank: TooLazyToLogin, KXR and Ghostukine, thank you for telling me about the stupid mistakes I made. :)**

** This was just a little one-shot, it wasn't very long and I might decide to add one more chapter later on... But you'll have to wait and see. :) Hope you enjoyed it... **

**Please Review. **

**Thanks people...**

**LMBF12.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey people, so I want to thank everyone that reviewed and faved, thank you. A few people followed even though this was supposed to be a one-shot. But after about a week I have decided to write ONE more chapter for ya. YAY! Well done me. Okay hope you like it...**

**This will be short. Sorry.**

* * *

I watched my son's daughter; she looked so much like him, so much like Connor's mother. So much like Ziio. She had his tanned skin, his eyes and his hair colour. She showed her mother though her actions. I had only meet them both once and this saddened me. Yes, my son thought I had the right to meet my only grandchild but that was it, after that he didn't care if I saw her again or not. If she wanted to see me that was fine, he knew that was her choice to make. Not his, or her mother's, it was hers. He knew I would never have time for her, like I never had time for him.

I think deep down it broke his heart, but I know now that it had broken mine.

After a few moments his wife noticed me, she stood up and began to walk over to me. I could not see what her face and she hid her emotions well, and this I knew. She had only ever cried in front of Connor. She trusted him, he was her husband, and he trusted her because she was his wife. I stood up straight and tried to at least give her a small smile. I failed completely.

She just looked up at me and only said two words: 'thank you.'

'He's my son… So, I'll look out for him when I can.' I knew half of that was a lie. She smiled. Holding up a gun, that must have been the one that had shot my son... How the hell did she get it? Unless... I was about to ask her, but she spoke first…

'You can see him, you can also she our daughter. She, she misses you.' I knew she hated saying every word of that sentence. She hated the fact that it was true.

I walked into the room where I was greeted by my grandchild, surprisingly with a hug. She was so much like him, she was the side of my 'son' that I would never see from him alone. I knew she loved me, she loved all of her family. Just like her father. 'I' not being include in his mind. But in hers, I was apart of the family. And somehow this was helping repair heal my broken heart, even though I was unaware of both in fact.

So in some ways my son did love me, the father that never knew him, the father that never seemed to care in his eyes… But he loved me, he just showed it though his daughter.

* * *

**A/N: Sweet end…?**

**Okay yes it's short, but in all fairness I wrote you another chapter and I hope you like it. :)**


End file.
